Sorry
by everythingshazy
Summary: Something happened to Maura that opened not only Jane's eyes but especially her heart. Colleagues, Brothers and Two Mothers. Rated T for now. A Multi-Chapter Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

**It's been 4 weeks since they last spoke. 4 long weeks, well at least for Maura, she didn't mean to upset Jane or at least make her. Maura just thought that maybe, just maybe she can teach Jane a lesson, until things get so much out of hand. **

The elevator dings as it opens and announces itself to the bullpen, followed by the sound of heels hitting the floor.

"Good Morning Detectives, Angela" Maura said and look to Frost, Korsak, Angela, and Jane… letting her gaze linger to her best friend. **_Are they still?_**

Jane turns as she hears the distinctive and familiar sound of Maura's arrival. And soon saw the ever compose and breathtaking Doctor, her best friend. **_Are they still?_**

Minutes past or Hours, neither know the answer as they continue to stare at each other. Frost and Korsak knew that there's something going on between the two. And both of them of course know what's best for them so they keep silent. But hell, it's been almost a month and its starting to affect their work, not just for Jane and Maura but to the boys also. Angela didn't know what to do, she loves her daughters and she can't stand the way these two treat each other. She once asks Jane about it but soon shrugged it off.

Korsak cleared his throat that breaks the gaze between the two "Good Morning Dr. Isles" he said with a smile.

"Morning Doc" said Frost "have the results already?"

"Yes Barry, the tox came this morning. I thought I'd give it personally" said Maura. **_Maybe to see Jane too, _**she said to herself as she glances towards Jane again

Jane swallowed the lump that begun to form in her throat and stands up. "I'm just gonna get coffee, anyone want something?" Jane asked, looking to Frost and Korsak.

Frost and Korsak look at her more amused than confuse.

"We're good" said Frost looking at Korsak who also has the same grin that plastered on his face.

Here it goes again. Angela knew what her daughter is doing, every time Maura is around Jane always finds a way to ignore the doctor.

"Janie, you just finished your coffee and the bunny pancakes I brought you ten minutes ago. Too much Caffeine isn't good for you. Right Maura?" she said to Jane then look to Maura with a smile.

Jane scoffed at what her mother said and then glared to the other detectives as she saw the shit-eating grin on their faces.

Maura look from Angela to Jane but before she can answer, Jane stormed out the bullpen.

Maura's frown did not go unnoticed to the three. She just handed the files to Frost and soon makes her way down the morgue.

Angela sighed at the scene playing in front of her "I swear to God, they didn't even know how much they hurt each other" Frost and Korsak just nod their agreement.

Jane went to the park near the BPD and sat on the empty bench. She looks up the clear sky and feels the wonderful air of Boston blowing on her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She was thinking of the past few weeks that she's not with Maura. She felt empty and sad. She wanted to just hold her close and just stop whatever they were doing. She can hardly remember what the cause of it all is. But she can't "I hate to be ignored Maura, you can't just do that" she said to herself.

Maura went down the morgue. She sat at her couch contemplating on what to do next. She knows it's her fault. But it's also Jane's. "She knows how I hurt easily, she's my best friend, and her actions affect me."

She's been dreading to talk to Jane, she misses her dearly and wanted to feel her close again. She misses their contact and they're sleep over's and banters, her smile. She misses all of Jane.

Maura knows pride will get her nowhere. Yes, Jane has a fault but she chose to ignore Jane than to tell her that she is hurt. And now everything is so out of control.

Maura went looking for Jane, and started looking at the café when she didn't find her there she sighed. "Maybe she's already upstairs" she whispered to herself and decided to take some fresh air and clear her mind.

Angela saw Maura at the café entrance but soon get out. "I hope my girls can be okay already" she said while wiping the counter.

Frost and Korsak can't keep the smile of their faces.

"You know, I think there's something between those two" Frost said to Korsak

"Yeah, have you seen how Janie get over protective over the Doc? I mean common, best friend? Really?" Korsak said grinning at Frost

Frost laughed at that, he also noticed the way his partner looks over Maura since they became friends.

"What d'you think happened?" Frost ask genuinely concern about the two

"Lover's Quarrel?" Frost laugh along with Korsak

As their laughter dies down Frost said "I bet they don't see what we see" and went back to the case. Korsak does too.

Maura spotted Jane sitting on the bench. She wanted to talk to her and make everything alright. She wishes everything's not too late. She didn't mean for them be like this, she needed to do something. She needed Jane. She walks straight to where Jane is that she didn't notice the car fast approaching her.

Jane hears the car screech, she quickly opens her eyes looking where the sound is coming from. Just like that, Jane run towards the scene, she saw how the car hit Maura, how her best friend crumble down the cold Boston street.

She was running as fast as she could towards her best friends, everything seems not enough, everything seems to slow down.**_ "Maura " _** is all she could ever think.

**A/N: **So what d'you think guys?.. Hope you like it. Thanks y'all


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**_You're crouching down her, she's bleeding, she's trembling, and her eyes unfocused, you cupped her face and called her name "Maura…." your voice shaking… "Maura … please" she looks at you, you see it in her eyes she's trying to be alright.. for you… she tried to smile … she failed…_**

**_You called her again… there's people surrounding you.. your colleagues, the medics are there.. "Maura..".. she closed and open her eyes.. "Stay with me.. please" you tap her face lightly..She looked at you. "Jane…" she whispered. She's saying something you can't here you move closer. She's trying.. "So.. ssoor.." she failed. _**

**_"No,! Maura No.!" you shake her she didn't move. Medics came over.. "Go away!" you told them. "Ma'am please.. let us do our job.." someone's dragging you away "Janie please.. Let them.." Its Frankie.. You're fighting, you need to be with her.. Maura. Maura. Maura is all you could ever think._**

* * *

Jane lays awake on her bed, in her dark, cold, and empty apartment. Unmoving, refusing to live, refusing to breath, refusing to be alive, a tear run down her temple, and again.. and again.. She don't mind.. Nothing matters now. She can feel her ears getting wet, her hair getting soaked, but she refuse to move. She's trembling she didn't know why, why does it matter? Nothing matters now.

She sat up on the bed, still unmoving, tears still streaming down her face, she closed her eyes, she hears a sound but doesn't mind, she feels throbbing on her head but she doesn't mind. Why would she? She felt her body shiver, slowly she opens her eyes, she can't see clearly through the dark. As her eyes adjust to darkness she can see her window curtain flowing the Boston air tickling her once more but this time it's not comforting as it is before. She hears that sound again, it's unfamiliar and it's getting louder and louder, she found herself trembling, shaking, she's crying.. again….

* * *

She get up, and walk out the room, she flopped herself on the couch. She take notice of her surroundings, empty bottles everywhere, empty take out cartons on the kitchen counter, empty pizza boxes near the trash. She gets up and went over the kitchen, opening her fridge she picks her last beer and drank it in one gulp. **_Fuck this! _**She muttered.

She sat down the couch and flick open the TV unhearing anything, unseeing anything. It's been a month since the incident happen, and it's been a month since her last work at BPD. Everything changed since that day. Everything…

She heard a knock on her door "Janie…" it's her mother. "Leave. Me. Alone.!" She shouts. "Janie.. Please…" her mother tries again. She's been here every time, she don't want to give up on her daughter, not now, not ever. "I'll be back tomorrow honey… call me… anytime" she said and walk away…

"Go!... " she said, sobbing once again "I don't.. I don't need anyone!." She said Breathless, she dropped her body on the couch trembling, shaking… **_Maura. Maura. Maura. _**She repeats it like a mantra while burying her face on the couch until she falls asleep.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**

Jane awoke startled at the sound the machine produces. She found herself at the familiar room.**_ Hospital room? _**She asked herself. She blinked and blinked. She looks up, her eyes instantly waters at the sight. "Maura…" she muttered. "It's a dream, no a nightmare! Thank God it's just a nightmare!" you whispered to yourself as you take a hold of her hand. You kissed it over and over. "Sorry… ohh god Maura… please come back.. I'm..Sorryyy" you said over and over again sobbing at every word. Her hands move.

You looked at her, you stand up and cupped her face "Maura.. "you whispered. She's trying to open her eyes. You pressed the button and tried again.."Maur.. common open your eyes..". She makes it. Slowly, She opens her eyes she looks at you.."Hi, sweety…" you said. You smile at her, and her eyes water. The door opens, came the nurses and doctor "They'll just look at you sweety, I'll be right here" you said and kiss her forehead. She nods.

* * *

Jane came back to the room after calling everyone that Maura is awake.

The tube and machines are already gone, her colour slightly back to normal. Most importantly she's alive. "Hey…" you whispered and walk towards her. She smiled. "Jane…" she whispered back.

You look at her. You can't believe you're so close at losing her. You hold her hands squeezing it, she squeeze it back. Your eyes water while looking at the hazel eyes you love so much.. "I Missed you" you said tracing your fingers at her face. She closed her eyes. "I missed you too Jane…"

You bent down and cried on her shoulders. You can hear her voice again. You can be with her again. Its not yet too late. "Maura…. Im sorryyy" you whimpered. "So.. soo sorry" you repeat it again and again. All she could do is trace her fingers along your long curly dark hair whispering words of comfort and "shhh.. Me too jane. Me too. Im sorry"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, it's hard for me to write this, the scene in my head is too angsty I can't… *sigh*.. Next chapter will be longer.. Thanks for waiting…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**_You bent down and cried on her shoulders. You can hear her voice again. You can be with her again. It's not yet too late. "Maura…. Im sorryyy" you whimpered. "So.. soo sorry" you repeat it again and again. All she could do is trace her fingers along your long curly dark hair whispering words of comfort and "shhh.. Me too jane. Me too. Im sorry"_**

* * *

_When you mix mash potato and the sauce you cannot separate them later its… forever... We cannot go back... That's why it's hard to choose, you have to make the right choice._

* * *

She'd been unconscious for almost a week. A day after that accident, we caught the fucking bastard, he said he was paid. After all the negotiation saying we'll lessen his sentence, he talked. It was one of those gang wars again. Paddy Doyle…

Ever since Maura knew that Doyle is her biological father, everything seems to change drastically for her, and now this. Korsak knew we'll need his help. Later that evening we got a call. We knew he's the one behind this. After all she'll do anything for her and anyone who tried to lay a finger will pay. Korsak told him what happened and I'm never thankful to a criminal except for him.

I've talk myself every time I'm beside her, looking at her, praying she'll make it, the doctor said she'll be fine, but I can't be too sure. I tried to convince myself that she'll wake up but I failed. Every time I looked at her I felt sad, sad for myself, sad for us. It was just a couple of bruises and scratches, a broken rib, a mild concussion, and a couple of stitches. Nothing really endangered her, to six feet under. Still, I can't be too sure. She's supposed to be waking up by now after 72 hours, but she didn't I cried that whole day watching her, waiting. The doctor said they didn't know what's holding her, instantly I blamed myself.

* * *

"Hey… I brought you some change of clothes…" I said as I walk inside her room. It's been six day, but I felt like it's been years.

"Thank you…" she said softly, smiling at me. **_I missed her… so bad._**

She taps the bed, inviting me to sit with her. I hesitate. She must have notice so she taps again. "Come here… sit with me…"

Slowly, I walk towards her and sat down the bed. I hold her hands so tight, I fear I might break them, but she didn't flinch nor move. "Maura…" I said barely a whisper, I thought she didn't hear.

"Yes Jane?..." she said. I looked up at her. Eyes full of understanding, care, patience, and love captured my own.

She place her hand on my face and wipe a tear that rolled down without my permission with her thumb. I closed my eyes again, revelling the moment feeling her touch as much as I can. "I Miss you" I whispered.

"I know" she laughs softly. That sound that familiar sound, I thought I would never hear them again. I open my eyes and gaze at her. My heart flutter at the sight I knew that moment, everything will change drastically for me as well. I smiled back at her, a genuine smile, and for the first time since that incident.

"I Miss you too" she whispered back, cupping her hands on my face more firmly. I leaned to the touch. Everything seems right at that moment, and every moment that will soon follow.

* * *

The way back at her house is comfortably quite than I imagined. Everyone came over to see her out the hospital. Korsak brought her flowers, she loves them, Frankie and Frost gave her a "Get Well Soon" Card and she laughs at the graphic, "_very creative_" she says and I have to give them for that. Ma said she cleaned and get the house ready for Maura when she get home, she also told me she arranged a "Welcome Home Party" later that evening, I grinned at her. **_Of course, she's my mother!_**

I haven't told her yet that Constance is flying back to Boston. I called her immediately that very next day. Unfortunately she's caught up with some conference and is half the world far away from Boston. But said that she'll be coming at the party, that's the soonest she can get.

* * *

When we arrived at her house, I looked at her, she's sleeping. "She must be exhausted…" I whispered. I get out and went on her side. I carefully unbuckled her seatbelt and carry her out. Halfway through I felt her move. "Jane…" she whispered. "Shush. Maura, go back to sleep I've got you… " I smiled down at her. "Did you just shush me? " she whispered looking up at me, brows knit together. I laughed. She just pouts. Ma opened the door. **_Thank God I wouldn't have pulled the chivalry act_**. She just smiled at us.

I carry her to her room and carefully lay her down. "Stay… with me…" she said. My heart burn, a good kind of burn "Ohh,.. Okayy..." I stuttered a little. I sat on the bed.

She grabbed my arm and pulls me down. "Lay down Jane, I know you're exhausted" she whispered, we were face to face, inches apart from one another. I don't know why, but the air I'm breathing suddenly felt like it's not enough. I breathe deeply hoping for the best, it didn't help. I sigh and said "Okay Maur, but you need to take a nap now… Ma's got something for you tonight…" I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Close your eyes now sweetheart…" I whispered. She closed her eyes still smiling."Don't leave me Jane.." I swallowed the lump in my throat together with all the emotions I'm feeling right now. "Never…"

* * *

Few hours pass, I woke up feeling the heat on my right side, I open my eyes and saw Maura snuggled up on my side. Her face between the crooks of my neck, this time I swallowed for a completely different reason. I can hear her faint breathing, I can feel her breathe on my neck, and I can feel her breast moving on my right arm. **_God woman…_**

I tried to move slowly. "hm, Jane…" she mumbles... I stop moving, no I stop breathing. My heart is racing by now. I close my eyes as I felt a shiver run down my spine, the way she says my name..**_ Ughh! Am I just hearing what I wanted to?... _**

I tried to move away again, but this time she wrapped her arm around my body and effectively stopping me to make any movement. "Jane.." she whispered, now more firmly. "Ye..a" I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly felt really dry "Yeah?" I tried again, my voice raspy from sleep, and other things… "Where you going?" she asked softly her arms still wrapped around me.

**_Think fast. Think fast. _**I told to myself. Right now I don't trust myself. "Bathroom…" is all I could ever think.. and I mentally kicked myself for that, and congratulate all at the same time. It sounds lame but I need to breathe… **_God, shoot me now…_**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next stop, The Home Coming Party!... Feed me with reviews and suggestions y'all. Thanks for waiting. All the love to you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**_Think fast. Think fast. _****I told to myself. Right now I don't trust myself. "Bathroom…" is all I could ever think.. and I mentally kicked myself for that, and congratulate all at the same time. It sounds lame but I need to breathe… ****_God, shoot me now…_**

* * *

**_As long as you don't choose everything remains possible, we have to make choices, each of these choices is the right one, every path is the right path, everything could have been anything else and it would have just as much meaning._**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I turn the faucet on and washed my face, wiling the flushed look to go away. I sighed in relief as the cool water hit my face. **_God… what the hell.. _**

I've got almost a week to talk myself down. I came to realize that what I felt for Maura was already beyond friendship. It isn't platonic anymore. Well, at least for me…

Always, I find myself wanting to be with her, longing to touch her, and craving to feel her around me… **_fuck.. I had it real bad, didn't I? _**

* * *

As I compose myself I went back to the room and found Maura hissing in pain as she try to sit up. "woah there!" I ran towards the bed and sat down beside her as I assist her.

She looks up at me and smile as she settled down and rest her left side to my front and once again settled her head in the crooks of my neck.."Thank you Jane…"

I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing..**_ don't pass out now Rizzoli breath…_**of course that didn't help, as my nostril filled with the scent of the woman I came to love. **_Love. Love. Yeah… I love her… so much…_**

* * *

Maura sighed in relief as the pain subsides. Jane always makes her feel comfortable and safe. She also comes to love the smell of Jane it soothes her and calm her in a way **_that isn't weird right?... right!_**. I felt her arms wrapped around me as she began to rub my side. "Is this ok?.." she ask softly. And I nod my agreement. I wrapped my right arm at her as she continues to rub my bruised side.**_ Ohh God…it felt so good.._**

It felt so good, but soon I felt something more, as she rub my side and graze at the side of my breast I gasped. "Maur?..." she asked softly… "am I hurting you?"She stilled her hand's ministration and cupped my face with her free hand and tilts my face towards her. "No, god no.. Please don't stop…"

I chuckled, as I once again rub her sides, "do you need anything?.." I ask her softly, reading her face for any pain, "hey, you look flushed… what's wrong?... do you need the pain killers? " I ask without a pause as I register the look on her face…

I smiled at her and clench my fist on her shirt. " Im fine Jane, what you're doing is better than any pain killers.."

I cleared my suddenly dry throat as I look at her**_… there's this spark on her eyes and what's that, a grin on her face? Ohhh god woman don't play games with me now... how can I possibly love her even more._** "oh yeah?.. well Im glad" I chuckled softly and rub her side a little higher **_two can play a game woman!._**

Her clenched fist tightens on my shirt as she averts her eyes, suddenly having an interest on the wall paintings… "hey what's wrong are you sure you're ok?.." a smirk plastered on my face I know that look on her face. **_Hell, I've got that look just few minutes ago… OH. … could she possibly.. NO, no.. stop…_**

"I'm fine Jane it's just that..." **_how do I tell her?.. oh god._**

****"What is it?.. Tell me Maur.." **_I need to know, shit… maybe this love isn't one-sided after all. Well, thanks to all the god and the deities… _**

"it's kind of arousing… Jane.."I whispered as I buried my face on her neck… when she stilled her hand I started to panic…**_what if she find it weird?... what if she leave me?… I can't take that please… _**

Without my permission a sob suddenly escape me… "Sorry, it's just that my amyg…""Shut it google" she said with a light chuckle and continue her hand ministration. Instantly I feel relieve, a sigh escape me and inhale to clear my emotion **_ Thank god….she's still here.._** "You don't think it's weird?"

A shiver ran my spine as she breathe on my neck… **_really?.. jesus she don't got a clue, does she?.. _**I smiled at her question, I cupped her face and kiss her forehead, nose and left cheek.."Weirder than you?" I ask between kisses. I grin at her to let her know I was just kidding… "Jane!" she said a little louder as she swats me playfully, I caught her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed her knuckles… "well, honey.. doctor said no strenuous activity so… whatever you're thinking now might have to wait…" I whispered my voice a little raspy as I tease her. She flushed in an instant. And I laughed at her shocked expression.. I kissed her cheeks again and smiled at her warmly…

"Alright, you need a bathe?" she asked me softly .. "Yes, please… thank you.." I said as I smiled at her warmly… "Alright then, I'll get it ready.. I'll be back and get you in a short while…" she said as she stands and walk to the master bath. A sigh of relief escape me… **_how can she do that?.. I thought I'm gonna faint…_**

* * *

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK..**

"Maura?... are you decent?" she ask from the outside of the room."Come in Jane…" I said as I struggle to clasp my bra… "OhH God.." she exclaimed and turned around facing the door… "Maura!.."

"What?" amused smile crept my face… I look down my almost naked body.. "Oh. Common Jane you've seen me like this before…"

**_OH yea I do!.. but I love you now.. that's different!.. _**"just put some clothes on will you?.." I said as and walked to her slowly..as I stare at her in her matching lacy red… "Need some help?..." I asked as I notice her struggling and huffing… she frowns slightly and said "yes, please.. I can't clasp this.." she said tugging her lacy red bra.. I walked up to her and inhaled her scent.. Slowly I brought my hands and clasp her bra. "Does this still hurt?" I asked as I brought my hand to her still noticeable bruised. I heard her take a breath and smile, I slowly caress her soft skin..

I closed my eyes as I felt her touch me. "Not when you touch me…" I whispered softly. She move closer and I can feel her front presses on my back.. I rest my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes savoring the touch I longed for so long…

"I love it when you touch me like this Jane…" she whispered softly. I rest my chin on her shoulder and nuzzled closer to her neck, slowly I place a feathered like kiss just below her earlobes **_ahgg fuck… iwhat the hell am I doing?... she doesn't seems to mind… _** "hmm, I love it when I touch you too… I'll just keep on touching you then…" I whispered back.

I shivered as she nuzzled on my neck, and I bit my lip to stifle a moan, but I failed when she kissed me. "Hmm Jane.." I moaned softly…

Suddenly a clearing of throat filled the silent room. "Am I interrupting something?" Angela asked with a smile so wide..

The two turned towards the voice extremely shocked at the intruder.. "Ma!" Jane turned over her shoulder and hissed at her mother as she try to cover the almost naked Maura.. Maura on her part buried her face on Jane's chest. "What the hell?, can't you knock?! " she exclaimed annoyed at her mother.

Angela chuckled at the two woman's expression.. "Oh believe me Janie I did knock… you two must be **very.. **busy.. I thought you're ignoring your mother!" Angela said feigning a hurtful expression.

"Ohh.. For Fuckssake's… what dyou need ma!?" Jane said in annoyance. "Language Jane.." Maura said softly.. Jane turned her head and looked down at the woman's face buried on her chest "Really?.. Maura… she walked in on us…." As Jane registered the meaning of what she said she adds, "I mean… you uh… " she stuttered as she finds her words..

Angela's laughter filled the room. And Jane glared at her mother… "Excuse me?" she said. She felt Maura giggling on her chest… "Mauraaa.." she said as her brow knitted begging her to stop and not join her mother.. She closed her eyes willing her temper to even out. "Sorry.." Maura said softly as she place her hand to Jane's chest above her heart.. Jane sigh in relief..

Angela saw the interaction between the two.. And a warm smile crept her face.. She cleared her throat again as the two suddenly forgot that she's still in the room. "Everyone's here already… And Maura.. honey.. you might want to wear some clothes before you catch a cold.. " Angela said before shutting the door.

Jane's laughter stop as she hissed in pain.. "Oww god! What's that for?" she said as she rubbed her upper arm that Maura just pinch… Maura just grin at her and start dressing herself with Jane's Sweatpants and a Red Sox shirt.. "Wow.. We're did you get that?.. New collection for this season?" Jane asked with a smile on her face as she saw Maura wearing her clothes. Maura laughed at Jane's teasing… "Stop it Jane…"

* * *

"Ma's got a surprise for you…" Jane said excitedly as they head out the door. They walked towards the stairs, Jane assisting her.

"Surprise! Welcome Home!" Everyone shouts the rehearsed line as per Angela's instructions… Maura gasped as she took in the scene in front of her.. The banners, the balloons and the flowers.. And of course the heavenly scent of Angela's cooking.. She looked at everyone with teary eyes.. Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Tommy and Baby TJ, and Angela. "Thank you…." She said softly as she grasped Jane's hand tighter. Jane just beamed at her… "Common let's get you fed.." she said giggling at Maura's expression.

* * *

Maura never felt this love. If not for the family Jane had introduce her. She might be alone by now. Everyone's happy and laughing and so is she.. The feeling of warm in her home… **_Yes, this is not just a house anymore.. Since Jane takes a place in my life everything seems to grow warm.. This is a home…_**

As everyone enjoys the Tiramisu for dessert the doorbell rang… "Are we expecting someone else?" she asked as she looked around, trying to figure out who's possibly missing.. Jane just smiled at her "I'll get it"

Jane opens the door… As she was expected Constance standing there.. "Thanks for coming Constance" she said and smiled as she let the older woman enter..

Constance saw her daughter laughing at what she believes her daughter's colleague named frost said. Although in a little pain joy over powers it. "Darling…" she said softly…

Maura heard the familiar voice and stands up in an instant "Mother!.." she exclaimed. Shock evident on her face.. she hissed at the sudden movement and before she stumble forward Jane's immediately at her side holding her close.. "Easy there.. " she said smiling…

Everyone noticed that the closeness is back, much closer in fact. They all have grin plastered on they're faces.. Even Constance smiled at the two with a brow high up. She knew that the detective will always be there for her daughter. And for that she will always be thankful..

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. Feed me with reviews and suggestions y'all. Thanks for waiting. All the love to you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**Everyone noticed that the closeness is back, much closer in fact. They all have grins plastered on they're faces.. Even Constance smiled at the two with a brow high up. She knew that the detective will always be there for her daughter. And for that she will always be thankful..**

* * *

Constance sat at the dining table beside Angela and across her daughter, looking at Maura lovingly while enjoying the dessert Angela got for her, she saw how everyone looked after her daughter how everyone care for her, especially that one particular detective.

"How are you darling?" Constance asked while wiping the side of her mouth.

Maura was now squirming at how her Mother looks at her, "I'm feeling better now Mother, Jane's wonderful…she uh.. Always by my side as you can see." Maura said as she spot Jane came down from her bedroom bearing her pain medicine.

"I can see…" Constance said softly, covering her grin with the tea cup. "It tastes wonderful Angela, Thank you." Constance praised the woman beside her.

Angela beamed at the compliment given to her "Really, Connie? I'm glad you like it! You can ask Maura to make you that Tiramisu, I thought her how to make the Family dessert you know"

"Hmm, Is that so?" Constance was now smiling at the two women... **_my, my, I'm so happy for my Daughter… _**"Well, I'd love it, if you make me some when you can Maura." She said softly to Maura.

Maura beamed at her mother and then to Angela "Really Mother? I would love to, but I'm afraid it won't be as great as Angela's… ". "Thank you, Angela… I told you, you don't have to teach me the Family Recipe..." Maura said shyly.

"Oh.. Shush, sweetie… You're practically a family, right Janie?" Angela asked her daughter as she saw her.

Jane glare at her mother then roll her eyes. "Ma… don't be too loud okay?... " Jane said as she teased her mother lovingly… Maura just laugh at Jane's antics.

"Stop laughing at me Doctor Isles, it's time for your pain meds…" Jane said as she hand Maura her pain med and a bottle of water, a smile adorning her face… "Do you need anything…?" she asked softly

Maura just shake her head… "Thank you Jane" she said softly and looked at Jane lovingly.

The two older women just looked at them with raised eyebrow…

Angela cleared her throat and the two broke their gaze "Why don't you girls join the others in the living room?"

Jane just smile at her mother. While Maura ask her mother "Can I..?"

"Of course darling, go with your detective." she said this while smirking at Jane.

Both the detective and the doctor blushed incredibly and Angela stifle a laugh at the two as she pat Constance shoulder... "Nice one, Connie…"

"Ma!" Jane scowls at her Mother as she help and guide Maura towards the living room.

* * *

"Angela… Are they always like that?" Constance asked softly while sipping her tea, when the two is out of ear shot.

Constance already knew that there is more; if not there will soon be something more, other than friendship between her daughter and the protective detective… She can see right through her daughter, even a blind man can definitely feel it if not see it. Love just radiates out of the two. Constance knew that Jane is all that Maura have, and the evident hesitation on her daughter's part regarding the growth of the possible love interest might be hindering the greatest thing her daughter could ever have.

"You mean like that?.." Angela asked in a hushed tone, gesturing at the two women snuggling at the sofa.

Angela knows her daughter; Jane may deny it all through her life time, but the love she'd given to Maura without the need for words or acknowledgement is something you cannot possible ignore. Being with her daughters, Angela saw how far the relationship of the two has gone. From the simple things in life up to the hardest cases, all of it they've gone through together. And she knows everyone won't be waiting for long… She knows that this recent incident triggers the two women to just jump already to the love that's been right in front of them for far too long.

Constance just nod.. "I don't know Connie… Jane is always protective at Maura… and so is Maura… I mean their good for each other don't you think?" Angela said as she observed her daughters lovingly…

Constance laugh at the memory of Jane confronting her.. "Oh.. I know how protective Jane is to my daughter… she even confront me for not making time for her, and for that I'm grateful… I always find it hard to show Maura how I love her… I'm glad Jane is always there for her…." She said with teary eyes..

"She did?.." Angela asked surprise at her daughter's behaviour.. She rubs circle to the other woman's back transferring comfort.. "Oh Connie, I'm sure Maura knows that you love her dearly…"

"Did you know that only Maura get to touch Jane's hand?" Its now Angela's turn to cry as she remembered how Jane struggled after that incident with Hoyt.. Constance just looked at her shocked.

"After what that psycho did to my baby's hands, Maura is the only one who can touch her without Jane flinching… at first, I find it odd.. But now when I look at them… I now know why…." She said softly as she wipe a tear that ran down her face.

"Do they know?... " Constance ask Angela softly..

"Know what Connie?.. That they're in love with each other?.." Angela ask with a grin on her face..

Constance laughs at the woman… "Yes"

"Oh I don't know…. For a detective my daughter is a bit clueless" she said giggling..

"And my Daughter?.." Constance inquired…

"Jane said she's a dumb genius… They match don't they?" She laugh and sip on her tea… "We won't be waiting much longer, that I am sure of." She whispered softly a loving smile forming on her face.

* * *

**_Oh my God… I can't believe Mother just say that… Ohh my God is Jane blushing… _**Maura's inner monologue was cut by Jane.

"Hey, Maura… I don't think it's a good idea to left Constance with my mother." She said as she looked over her shoulder and saw the two older women laughing.

Maura just giggle nervously…" Mother will be fine Jane.. I know Angela " **_I hope so…_**

"Right!, did you know my mother is crazy?" Jane said and frown… as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Maura just rub Jane's thigh for comfort.. "They'll be fine Jane."

Jane visibly relaxed at Maura's touch and opens her arms so Maura can snuggle closer to her… **_Yeah! I hope so… god! Did Constance just smirk at me… Oh God… this is not good Constance and my mother teamed-up. *sigh*_**

* * *

Jane felt the other woman's weight on her side getting heavy. She looked down and found Maura comfortably sleeping on her chest. Carefully Jane adjusted Maura so she can carry her up to their room… **_fuck, really? Since when did it become OUR room? *sigh*_**

"Hey Frankie…" Jane called her brother in a hushed tone, so as not to wake the sleeping woman up… "Can you open the bedroom door?.. She fell asleep." Jane said as she slowly lifts Maura from the sofa. Maura instinctively wrapped her arms to Jane and snuggled her face in to the crooks of Jane's neck.

"Oh… Okay, sure" Frankie said in an amazed tone as she saw Jane carry Maura in to her arms and walks towards the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and saw the all too familiar grin plastered on everyone's face.

Jane and Maura remained oblivious of the people watching them.

Constance gazes over her daughter, just as Jane lift Maura and carry her in to her arms towards the bedroom. She doesn't want to admit it, but she's beginning to love the detective herself. Maura's never been the needy type of child and not now that she's a grown woman but it seems that she's letting Jane do it all for her.

Constance pressed her palms to her chest as an overwhelming joy for her daughter took over her… eyes brimming with impending tears.

Angela follows the line of sight of her companion who stopped talking… her heart melt at scene playing in front of her… "See! That's what I'm talking about!" she hissed lovingly at Constance.

"I swear to God, if that's not love, I don't know what is." Angela whispered beaming at Constance as she rub soothing circles on the other woman's back.

* * *

Jane nods her thanks to Frankie as he closed the bedroom door. She slowly eased the doctor to the bed, bending down to kiss Maura's forehead and keeping a strand of hair away from the blondes face... "I'll be back." She whispered softly and Maura hummed in her sleep.

Jane went down stairs and saw everyone getting ready to leave as the boys said their goodbyes to the mothers and Jane.

"Are you going back to the hotel?" Jane asked Constance as she turned the TV off. "You should stay… It's late." She said as she walk over to the kitchen and help her mother tidy up.

"That's a good idea, where should I stay? Aren't you taking the guestroom?" Constance asked with mock grin on her face, she knows that the two often share a bed even though Maura has a guestroom. Thanks to Angela's full report, she giggled to herself.

"I'm sleeping with Maura… " Jane said without thinking.

Both mothers cock a brow at Jane's statement. Jane seeing the look, both women was giving her, flushed deeply… "No! I… I mean… I'm sleeping WITH Maura on her bed… Not… Not..." she stuttered nervously.

"Oh shush Darling! I know what you mean." Constance said trying to stifle a laugh but failed.

Angela openly laughed at her daughter's look… "You can stay at the guesthouse Connie.. You know…" She suggests wiggling her brow slightly.

"Oh! Right, I don't want to intrude." She said as she placed her hands on her chest, a silent apology.

"No! You won't be intruding, I'm sure Maura won't mind." She said rather too loudly. That's the last thing she wanted to happen. It seems like for just a couple of hours Constance been with her mother, she turned like Mama R in no time.

"Then I'm sure I wouldn't like waking up in the middle of the night with noises bouncing off the walls." She said now not even trying to stifle the laugh that bounce off her chest.

"Angela, let's go?" Constance asked the other woman as she walks towards the back door. "Have a Goodnight Jane"

"Goodnight sweetheart" Angela said as she regained her breathing from laughing to hard.

As the door closes, Jane remained rooted to her place as she process Constance words, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, shock evident on her face. **_ Ohmygod! What the hell? Where did that came from?!_**

As she recovered from the unexpected turn of events she sighed and rubbed her forehead willing to take the sudden headache away she's feeling from all the stress both mothers are causing her, she double checked all the windows and doors and went to the guest bath to get ready for the evening..

When she's done, she silently went to Maura room and slowly climbed on to her side of the bed next to Maura. The doctor felt the bed deep as Jane climbed. She rolled over to face Jane, her eyes still close… "What took you so long..?" Maura asked sleepily.

Jane just scooted closer and caressed Maura's face with her thumb. The doctor opened her eyes and saw the look on Jane's face. "What's wrong Jane?" she whispered softly, voice raspy from sleep.

Jane shrugged ever so lightly "Just the "**mothers**" is all." She whispered back as she place the strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

Maura's brow knit together. "Did Mother do or say something to you? I'm sorry Jane." Maura said softly guilt evident on her voice.

Picking up on the doctors tone Jane quickly assures her "No, no… baby it's nothing… go back to sleep" Jane whispered softly as she ran her fingers to Maura's hair soothingly.

Jane stiffened slightly at the pet name she'd given to Maura and tried not to show it. **_ baby?.. really? Omygod!... _** she thought and continue her hands movement on to Maura's hair.

Maura seems to accept everything and felt her eyelids flutter close at Jane ministration. It didn't take long before her breathing even out as sleep take her over.

Jane watched as Maura's breath even out… "Goodnight baby… I love you." She whispered so softly, one can barely hear it. Sleep pulling her as well.

Maura's breathing stop at Jane's word. No she's not dreaming, everything's real, Jane love her… and she love Jane… a tear escape her eyes and a smile formed on her face as she fell asleep completely.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for late update, life's getting in the way… Also, I find writing PWP more entertaining. Don't worry guys, this story won't be abandoned… I'll try to update sooner rather than later.

So… what d'you guys think? Enjoy this longer chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**Maura's breathing stop at Jane's word. No she's not dreaming, everything's real, Jane love her… and she love Jane… a tear escape her eyes and a smile formed on her face as she fell asleep completely.**

* * *

"Yes Sir…. No, I'll be with Doctor Isles… Yes, she'll be fine. Okay Sir, Thank you." Jane made up her mind. She'll stay with Maura until the doctor can go back to work. She wanted to take care of her; she wanted to do anything for her, and most of all she wanted to be with her, all the time. A satisfied smile formed on her face. **_Yes, anything for her._**

Maura awoke with an all too familiar voice. She slowly opens her eyes and saw Jane standing by the window, phone on her ears. Her ears perked up at the mention of her name. And she listened intently. As Jane turned around, Maura saw the beautiful smile on the detective's face that instantly cause a smile on her own.

"Good morning Jane.." Maura said slowly beaming at the other woman, voice raspy from sleep.

"Hey! Good morning to you too Doctor" Jane's smile grew wider as she saw the doctor beamed at her. She climbed back to bed next to Maura as she caressed the doctors' cheek.

Maura look intently to those big brown eyes just inches from her and she felt a tingling sensation wash over her as Jane gently caressed her cheek down her jaw. She was sure Jane didn't know that she heard the detective's words from last night and she can surely felt that words now. No experiment needed. It was indeed the real thing.

"Who are you talking to?" Maura asked softly

"It's the Loo…. I'm taking time off." She said and tucked a strand of hair in to the doctors' ear.

"How are you feeling?" She added as she saw Maura ready to inquire for more… She really wanted to do this for her. And Maura ready to protest? She wouldn't have any of it. It's the least she can do right now, and really, she would love the perks of taking a day off. Being with Maura right now is the best vacation she had ever gotten for years.

"I feel great actually." She whispered softly, as she flutter closed her eyes. The sensation that Jane is causing her is far too much for the doctor to handle. It's hard not to just act on the feelings she's having especially when Jane has got no clue about her knowing the detectives true feeling. She doesn't want to embarrass her friend; it may only cause damage to what they have right now. The previous one had just been mended not too long, and she doesn't want to cause a new one now.

As Maura savour the feeling of the detectives' hands on her cheek, she felt the detectives' hand suddenly trembled. When she opened her eyes, the image of Jane broke her heart. Jane gazed at her with that look on her face, Love and Fear is clearly evident but there's something she can't quite figure out… was it guilt? What for? Tears began to form, brimming on Jane's eyes wanting to escape.

Maura scooted closer as Jane's breathing began to be laboured. "Jane… Baby, what's wrong?" she whispered softly as she cupped Jane's face in her own hands and wiped a tear that ran down.

Jane smiled ever so slightly at the pet name given to her… She remembered how it felt so good to use that name on Maura, but it felt even better when Maura used that on her. She instantly felt calmer… "Sorry.." she whispered quietly.

Maura's brow knit together, confusion surrounding her… "Sorry for what Jane?" she whispered back as she hold Jane's hand on her face giving it a little squeeze.

A sob escape Jane as she deliberate her feelings for this wonderful woman in front of her, her best friend, her potential lover, her everything. Jane gazed so hard at the doctor, like it's the last time she could get to see this woman, full of kindness and full love.

Jane was freely crying by now, as she rest her forehead in to the crooks of Maura's neck. She knows she's crying and it is so unlike her to be crying, but she could care less. It's about them they're talking about, if there ever could be. It's now or never. She can't afford to waste any waking time of her life anymore, so she'll prove and show this woman her love and care for her.

"Maura…" she whispered softly her voice hitching as she wrapped her arms to the other woman.

"Yes Jane?" Maura whispered back as she caressed the tangled hair of the detective next to her.

Once again Jane began to shake as she fought to keep her breathing even. **_Way to go Rizzoli, what a way to confess your feelings… _** Jane's not a woman of words, maybe showing it would make everything easier, maybe Maura can understand what words can't convey, she's a genius after all.

Jane tilts her head and captured the doctors' lips with her own. She kissed her so softly and delicately, she tried to put all her love, care and longing in that one kiss, hoping the doctor could understand her.

Jane broke the kiss and hover above the doctor, she looked intently into those hazel eyes. Panic overtook her at the doctors' lack of response.

Maura was at loss of words. It's a first; she never experienced being frozen with a kiss, with just one kiss, a kiss so loving. She was pulled out of her dream state as she saw the look on the detectives' face. She sat up and wrapped the trembling woman in front of her. **_Say something… Maura, think…_**

"Sshhhh, Baby don't cry..." she whispered softly and squeezed the sobbing detective… **_OH! Great, you can do better than that, try again._**

"Mau.. Maura… I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't be mad please… please… I love you; I can't lose you, not now. Please, don't leave me… God I love you" she rambled as panic overtook her.

"Maura.. Please, say something. I want… I want you, and I want you to be happy. More than anything else I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you. But … But if I'm not… then I can't stand in the way…" She added in a whisper**_… I can make you happy.. I know I can.. Please say something, please.. _**_What if Maura leave her, what if Maura can't accept the love she's offering what if…?_

Jane's inner monologue was cut off as Maura cupped her face and bring her lips towards her own. She kissed the detective passionately, hoping to ease the detectives' misery and fear, and assure her that she felt the same way, that she too, loved the detective so dearly.

Maura broke the kiss and smiled to Jane. "I love you too Jane…" she whispered softly as she once again captured Jane's lips with her own, full of passion, love and hunger.

* * *

After that make out session that seems like a year… The two gazed at each other lovingly, beaming like a fool, and chest heaving a little.

"I love you." Jane whispered softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around the doctor… "God! I love you… so much"

Maura chuckled at the detective "I love you too Jane… " she whispered as she kissed the detectives neck.

Jane visibly shivered at the sensation of the kiss. "Maura…" she husked as Maura bit her pulse point lightly… She then tilts her head to give the smaller woman more access…

"No … no strenuous activities remember?" she teased as she grabbed a handful of blonde hair…

"Do you want me to stop Jane? Because I'm telling you, I can't. I've been waiting for far too long." She said between kisses as she trailed it up the detectives' ear.

Jane bit her lower lips eyes shut as she try to stifle a moan… but failed "God woman!"

* * *

**A/N: **Told you guys… This story won't be abandoned. I'm finally getting the flow of this story; please… please leave it that way… Enjoy you guys! All the love to the readers…

OK! Guess what and whose line I used in this chapter… LOL Also what movie… It's one of the classics, is it? well, at least for me..I so love that movie hah!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

Hey you Guest! LOL I'm so happy… Do you know how to speak tagalong? Or is it "Thank you Google translate"? Anyway, it doesn't matter; I admit I'm not very good with tenses, one of my biggest problems when writing. Well, thank you, I appreciate your kindness. I just hope all of you "Guests" can at least give your initials so I can know and thank you if I needed and wanted to .

MARAMING SALAMAT y'all *sniff*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**"Do you want me to stop Jane? Because I'm telling you, I can't. I've been waiting for far too long." She said between kisses as she trailed it up the detectives' ear.**

**Jane bit her lower lips eyes shut as she tried to stifle a moan… but failed "God woman!" **

* * *

** .kncok**

"Jane… Maura… Are you girls up already? Breakfast is ready" Angela shouts from outside the room.

The sudden knock on the door startled the detective causing her to jump off the bed, leaving the stunned doctor flat on her back. Maura saw the look on the detectives' face and let out full belly laugh. As Jane heard the doctor laughed a smile of her own crept on her face… "We're coming Ma!" she shouts over her shoulder.

"Oh… Are we?" Maura asked seductively

Jane looked at doctor amazed at her response. She didn't mean to put some innuendo in there, but God, she loved this kind of Maura!

She shakes her head in disbelief and crawls back to bed next to Maura. "We better get ready" she said softly as she kissed the top of Maura's head. "Annnd yes, we are coming DOWN. Not coming, Cumming." She said smirking at Maura before going to the main bath.

* * *

"Good Morning Ma, Constance…" She smiled as she greeted the Mothers.

"Good Morning Baby, Bagels or Bunny Pancakes?" she asked as she kissed her daughter good morning.

Jane glared at her mother, but her smile never fades "I'll have the bagels Ma."

"Mother!" Maura exclaimed as she saw her mother at her kitchen counter. "You're here this early"

"Well, Good Morning to you too darling. And yes I am here… but it really is not that early, long night?" Constance smirked as she teased her daughter much like how she teased the detective last night.

"I'm sorry… Good Morning Mother… Angela" She greeted as she cleared her throat. "No, just slept really well."

"Good Morning Honey, Bagels or Bunny Pancakes?" Angela asked enthusiastically, Always the mother.

"I'll take the Pancakes Angela, Thank you" Maura answered and smiled softly

"So Jane, aren't you going to work?" Constance asked softly.

Jane choked on her bagel at the sudden attention given to her. Instantly Maura was by her side patting her back "Careful" Maura whispered softly as she hands Jane a glass of orange juice.

Jane drank the juice and breathe "Thank you" she whispered softly and smiled at the doctor "No, I'll be taking time off.. I, uh… will stay here with Maura for the time being until she can get back to work" she said softly, suddenly taking interest on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, I see… you'll be staying HERE with Maura… isn't that too soon?" Constance asked as she teased the detective once again "Angela, do you know what a lesbian brings on a second date?"

Angela looked at Constance, grin adorning their faces… "A U-HAUL" both said in unison.

"What?!" Jane asked in disbelief. **_Oh my god! Really? I knew letting Constance stay with Ma is a bad idea! Ahhgg!_**

"Mother!" Maura chastised her mother softly and began to laugh along with Constance and Angela.

"Mauuuraaa! Really?" Jane said as she stomped her foot.

Which cause the laughter to raise even more…**_oh god kill me now… _** Jane thought… Suddenly her phone rings… "Rizzoli" she huffed as she glared to the three women whose laughter has now subsides a little.

* * *

Jane was beyond frustrated. She called a time off just to be called in again in not even an hour. To top it off it wasn't even her case. This wasn't her plan, and now she wasted all her day to a fucking case she doesn't even care.

"I'm done here! And please, don't call me." Jane huffed as she grabbed her key and wallet. She walked pass all the officer and pressed the elevator button so hard it almost break but decided to just take the stairs down the parking lot as the elevator seems to take forever.

She hopped in her car and drove as fast as she could. All she really needed now is Maura and nothing else. All she wanted to do is to wrapped the doctor with her long arms and inhale those Maura scent that she longed for too long and kissed those full lips. Yes, all of those things, she can freely do it now.

Jane can feel desire building up in her as she pictured Maura waiting for her.

When Jane reached Maura's home, she went straight to Maura's room ignoring her mother's look in the kitchen. Maura beamed at the detective as she saw Jane enters her room and was shocked when Jane pulled her close and hug her tightly careful not to hurt her.

"I miss you baby" Jane whispered softly to Maura's ear that sends shiver to the smaller woman.

"I.. miss you too babe" she whispered back as she closed her eyes, her breathing suddenly become labored.

Jane cupped Maura's face and kissed her deep eliciting a guttural moan on the doctor as she felt Jane pressed her backed on the window causing their bodies to press together… "Oh God, Jane… wai…" she said as she breathes for air, but was cut off by Jane instantly as the detective claim her lips once again.

Maura can feel her knees getting weak as the detective continues her assault… A clearing of throat broke the two women apart…

"Sorry… I'm clearly interrupting something… You're bath is ready darling… now, If you'll excuse me" Constance said as she slowly exits the room.

Constance literally ran off the stairs towards the kitchen and was clearly excited to share to Angela what had just transpired a few moments ago.

"Hey there Connie, slow down!" Angela said giggling at the other woman

"Oh god Angela…" She said as she tried to suppress her laughter.

* * *

"Oh.. God, kill me now" Jane whispered softly as she buried herself to the mattress face down.

"Jane, honey it will be fine…" she whispered softly and rubbed the detectives back trying to soothe her.

Jane sat up and chose to just bury her face to the doctors' chest. She instantly relaxed as Maura's scent filled her senses.

"Why didn't you tell me your MOTHER was here.." Jane said softly and pouted, effectively kissing Maura's breast.

Maura closed her eyes and shivered as she felt Jane's kiss. "I tried really, but you're…"

Maura was cut off by Jane's lips as the detective claim her own once again. "I just missed you… so much" Jane whispered softly as she rests her forehead on to Maura's.

"I miss you too Baby.."The doctor whispered and giggled softly

That did it for Jane as she pressed her lips to Maura for the "nth" time that evening. Kissing the doctor firmly but softly… For some reasons Maura calling her with those name sends this urgent desire in her to creep out.

* * *

**A/N: **Enjoy you guys! All the love to the readers… HAPPY HEARTS DAY!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**"My mother told me to pick the best one and you are it."**

* * *

"Jane… Baby wake up" Maura whispered softly as she tried to wake Jane up from what she recognize as another nightmare.

Jane was whimpering and tossing in her sleep. As she felt the doctors hand softly shaking her to reality, Jane slowly opened her unfocused brown eyes, her breathing ragged and her body slightly damp from sweat. "Maura.." she whispered softly as she tried to clear her head

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Maura said softly but firmly. She took the detective's face into her hands trying to get her attention. Maura's heart broke and her breath hitched a little as she saw the look on Jane's face, her eyes full of sorrow and fear together with the unshed tears trying to escape.

"Jane.." she whispered softly as she kissed the brunette softly trying to convey her love to that one simple action.

A sob escape from the brunette as she felt Maura's lips on her own. Jane was shaking furiously as she let out a sob, not even trying to hide the fact that she was in fact crying. She hold on to Maura for dear life as she tries to ease the pain that she was feeling … "You're here…" Jane whispered as she tilts her head and looked up to Maura.

"I am" Maura whispered back… "Talk to me Baby"

* * *

"Jane I'm here now, I didn't die… I'm more than ok… see?" she said as she brought the detectives hands in to her face and on to her chest letting Jane feel her heart beat.

Jane scooted closer to the honey blonde as she buried her face on to the crooks of Maura's neck getting as much of the woman's warm as she could.

Maura shivered as she felt Jane lightly kissed then nipped on her neck. The detective tightens her hold on to Maura as she ran her hands on to the doctors feeling every inch of the woman she love.

Jane then kissed her way up to the doctor's lips and kisses her passionately.

Maura moaned on to the detectives' mouth and open her mouth to let the brunette in. Jane didn't waste her opportunity as she pushed her tongue in to Maura's mouth tasting her and feeling her warmth. She then traces her tongue on to the doctor's lower lip before nipping it and kissing it again.

Maura was sure that she's going to explode from all the sensation that is bombarding her all at once. She grip on to Jane's curly locks and occasionally scraping her nails on to the detectives back. "Ohh God" a whimper escape her as she breath for air.

"I Love you" Jane whispered softly as she lay back down and stare at the flushed woman beside her.

"What are you doing?" Maura hissed softly

"Going back to sleep?" Jane whispered hesitantly as she heard the doctors' 'pissed tone'

"Oh no you won't!" Maura growled as she sat up. Jane just look at her confuse…

"Jane… Really? " she asked softly and quirked an eyebrow to the woman below her

She sighed and lay back down "Next time… Don't start when you can't finish it… Sorry for snapping at you… I'm just so aroused… and you leave me so frustrated" Maura whispered shyly.

Jane burst in to laughter tears forming in her eyes from a totally different reason. Maura pout at her and she leaned in and captured the doctors' lip in to her own. "I'm sorry baby…" she whispered softly as she caressed the doctor's face with her thumb…

"But you're not fully recovered yet… plus! We haven't gone to at least one OFFICIAL date, I wanna take you out sometimes how does that sounds?" Jane asked beaming at the smaller woman.

Maura beamed back at her and nod approvingly "I would very much like that Jane… so, do we tell the others regarding the change of our relationship? Because I'm sure I won't be able to hide it well… I like touching you like this" Maura whispered as she inched her fingers under the detectives shirt.

Jane closed her eyes when she felt Maura's fingers, it takes every amount of self control as she tried to regain control herself because really, all she wanted to do is to make love to her beautiful and wonderful girlfriend. **Girlfriend? Hm**. Jane smiled at that and asked the woman next to her "So… you're MY GIRLFRIEND?" Jane asked hesitantly

"We're exclusive? Because I tell you what, I don't like to share" Jane added as she saw Maura's answers reflected on her face.

Maura looked at Jane lovingly and nods "And YOU ARE MINE JANE RIZZOLI!" Maura said as she leaned and kiss the brunette lightly.

"love you baby…"

"I love you more…"

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies dear readers. Here's another chapter though short, I hope y'all like it. Enjoy! I'll try to update whenever I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**"A WOMAN WHO DOESN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING, DESERVES EVERYTHING"**

* * *

The two agreed to just invite the guys over during Rizzoli's Sunday and announce the new stage of their relationship in just one blow, though they are sure that both their mothers already knew this development before they actually figured it out themselves.

* * *

"The Mother is here detective…" Constance said playfully as she passed by the couch and saw Jane peppering Maura's shoulder and occasionally neck with light kisses.

Maura giggled at Jane and lightly pushed the detectives face away. "Jane… it tickles." Maura said giggling

Jane just smirk at Constance and went back on kissing Maura's shoulder "And the GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" she growled and lightly nipped the smaller woman's neck.

Maura gasped at the brunettes unexpected action and looked at her wide eyed though her lips curling upward "Jane!" she chastised softly

"What? Can't help it" Jane said as she lie down and rest her head on to the smaller woman's lap "I love you." She whispered softly while looking at the woman above her.

Maura's heart melt at the sincerity of Jane's tone "I love you too baby." She whispered back and leaned down to place a soft kiss to Jane's waiting lips.

* * *

Jane watched over to Maura intently as the honey-blonde helped her mother prepare dinner for Rizzoli Sunday when suddenly she heard Constance's voice, directed to her.

"Thank you Jane… for loving my daughter" Constance said as she sat down the couch next to Jane and watched the protective detective watch over her daughter.

Though Jane doesn't have to ask for anyone's approval for dating Maura, getting Constance's was a huge of a deal for her. She was glad that the mother of the one person she truly loves has given her approval. But really, whether or not they approve Jane couldn't care less.

"Thank you for allowing me" She said softly as she ones again look over to Maura.

* * *

"Janie, get the door!" Angela shouts from the kitchen

Jane opened the door and welcomed Frost and Korsak followed by her little brothers Frankie and Tommy.

"Hey Guys! Come in!"

* * *

The dinner went by so fast. The foods were gone in an instant. Thanks to the "guys" and to Angela and Maura's great Cooking.

"So… what is it partner? Spill it out!" Frost said as she pushed a spoonful of Tiramisu in his mouth

"Ugh! Frost!" Jane chastised with disgust

"What?" Frost said laughing at Jane's antics as she savoured the wonderful dessert

"This was wonderful Angela Thank you!" Korsak chimed in to thank Angela

"Oh, No! Don't thank me, Its Maura" Angela said as she looked over to the doctor lovingly.

"WOW, you taught her the family recipe? You did great Maura! Thank you!" Frankie said giddily as he too pushed a spoonful in his mouth

"It was truly wonderful Darling, Thank you" Constance said smiling at her daughter

"I'm glad you liked it Mother" Maura replied shyly

"Thanks Doc!" said Frost, Korsak, and Tommy in unison

Jane just smile at Maura and sat closer as she squeezed the doctor's hand under the table. They nod at each other knowingly a silent communication, it's about time.

Jane cleared her throat and raised their joined hands on to the table for all to see "Well.. "

Jane was cut off by the guys shouting and hollering

"Bout damn time!" The guys said in unison

And they all fall into a fit of laughter.

Maura reached up to wiped out the dessert at Jane's chin using her thumb

Jane looked over at Maura and brought her hands on top of the doctors', she slowly lift it up from her chin and sucked on to the honey-blondes thumb gently

Maura gasp and chastised the brunette gently "J-ane" she stuttered, turning bright red

"OH! Geez! Get a room" exclaimed Tommy playfully

"You're just jealous!" Jane said smirking at her little brother

And the boys hollered once again mocking at Tommy

* * *

The guys said their goodbyes to the ladies and Jane escorts them to the front door

"Thanks for coming guys" Jane said as she hugged her brothers and tapped the detectives on their shoulders

"Great night Rizzoli! Congratulations on both of you" Korsak said smiling at the lanky brunette.

"Bye Sis!" Frankie said as he gave her sister another tight hug

The guys wave their goodbyes and went to their respective rides.

* * *

Jane closed the door and after securing the lock and alarm she went back to the kitchen and saw Maura just as she closed and lock the back door.

Jane came trotting behind Maura and snake her arms around the smaller woman's waist

"Ready for bed?" Jane whispered softly onto the doctors ears and nuzzled her nose to Maura's gorgeous hair.

Maura spun round to face her lanky detective. She flung her arms around the detectives shoulder and brought her close "Ready when you're ready" she whispered softly as she placed as soft kissed onto the taller woman's waiting and expecting lips.

But Jane has other plans. She deepened the kiss and felt the doctor's fingers tangled into her unruly curly black hair.

Maura was shocked at Jane's enthusiasm, but tried her best to kiss the brunette as passionate as she does. Soon she felt her knees getting weak. Jane's giving her too much, far too much.

"Jane …" she moaned softly while gasping for air as Jane continues her assault down the doctors' jaw.

Jane felt Maura's grip tighten around her shoulder. She slides her hands from the doctor's waist down her hips and very slowly spread her hands over the honey-blondes butt cheeks, kneading it softly. She then lifts the doctor.

Maura instantly wrapped her legs around the detectives' waist, kissing her again passionately.

"Take me to bed Jane." Maura whispered seductively as she peered in to Jane's dark brown eyes.

Jane growled as she walked them over to Maura's bedroom.

* * *

"Is that what you've become? A dyke?" The man outside the window said in disgust as he watched the scene play in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: (opppss LET'S PLAY GUESS WHO!)**

Awww you guys! How can I thank you all enough! *sniff* *sniff* Awesome readers! Thanks for READING, REVIEWING (such kind and inspiring words), also to those who FOLLOWED & FAVORITED this story! Thank you all so much! I'll update whenever I can.

**PS.**

Hey **you fergz1**, thanks for always leaving a review, keep the reviews coming I appreciate it**. Ro**, yea t'was short I know, my apologies, just want to update for you guys, hope you still like it**?. Alex and Jo** you guys had me tearing up! Thank you oh so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

"Oh my God Jane baby, wake up!" Maura said too loudly for Jane's liking this early in the morning as she gets out of bed

"Hmmm Mauraa… too early" Jane huffed in frustration but sat up nonetheless

Maura looked over to Jane and bit her lip as she saw her detective pouting, hair messy and wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Maura just can't help herself and climbed back in bed with Jane and pushed the detective flat on the bed straddling the detectives' waist, kissing her passionately "Good Morning baby…." She whispered softly as she broke the kiss

Jane was stunned at the honey-blondes actions but soon kiss the doctor as passionately. "Morning.." Jane whispered back voice still raspy from sleep then smiled at the woman above her,

" I'm sorry but you need to get up and pack some things, I forgot to tell you that we're leaving today…. AFTER LUNCH if I may add and it's already 9 in the morning we have 3 hours left. So, hurry up sweety" She said as she climbed out the bed after giving Jane one last peck and begun to pack some things.

"What?! What do you mean? Where are we going?" Jane sat up abruptly as she process what the smaller woman was saying, shocked evident on her face. She then went to help the doctor get her luggage from the top of the closet.

"We're going south, to Bahamas." Maura said, beaming after kissing the detective thank you

"What, Bahamas?" Jane asked totally at lost

"We're taking a vacation and don't worry everything is settled. Well, except for our clothes… Sorry baby I forgot to tell you last night" Maura states plainly smiling at the brunette before frowning back at her closet.

Though Jane was clearly at lost, seeing her girlfriend frown and pout like that, how can she even think of being mad. "Well, someone's a little distracted last night." Jane whispered as she wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist and pulled the other woman close to her.

A smile crept onto Maura's face and then pouts at the memory "And aside from being distracted, you also had me so… frustrated Jane"

Jane laughs at the smaller woman as she rests her forehead on to the doctors' shoulders. "If I say… it will be worth the wait will you forgive me?" Jane asked in a sultry tone as she gives Maura a passionate kiss that take the doctors breath away, a kiss full of love and promise.

* * *

After a couple of hours packing for Maura and forty minutes for Jane, a little make out session here and there. The two take turns in the bath. Maura suggests they should conserve water and just shower together, of course Jane just laughed at her, though if she's truly being honest with herself that suggestion wasn't so bad. They doesn't really have that much time left even if they wanted to fool around, and the occasional shouting from Angela downstairs aren't helping either.

* * *

"Janie, Maura, common girls!" Angela shouted clearly excited

"Geez Ma! Don't shout, it's still too early" Jane grunted, scowling at her mother

"Of course not! It's already afternoon young lady!" Angela chastised

Maura looked over at Jane and can't help herself but smile; surely cutting off their impromptu make-out session can put Jane into a relatively bad mood. She walks over and gently wrapped her arms around the lithe detective"Lighten up babe" she whispered softly

Upon feeling the familiar warmth of the doctors' body pressed against her Jane's mood visibly lighten up.

* * *

Arriving at the airport by a town's car, here they are sitting in a first class seat heading to New York.

"Omygod! Connie, I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience for me, that's my first time riding a limousine and now I'm on first class seat. Thank you!" Angela squealed in delight

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Angela" Constance chuckled, delighted at her companion's enthusiasm "I'm quite enjoying myself too Angela, I'm really enjoying your company I must say"

Jane who's sitting behind the two older women rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maura, I think it's too much?" Jane asked uncertainly

"Jane, baby... It doesn't matter. You know my Mother." Maura said with a sigh. She understands Jane uneasiness when it comes to her spending but really it's nothing compared to everything Jane has to offer. She's everything Maura has ever wanted, ever needed and now Jane is giving it all to her, all of her.

"All that matters is, now, I'm going on a beach with you don't you want that?" Maura asked with a grin on her face, she reached up bringing her hand towards Jane's biceps, caressing it suggestively.

Picking up the doctor's tone Jane looked at her unbelievably "Mauraaa!" she hissed lightly, biting her lips, willing to stop the beaming smile that's forming on her face. She then grabbed the smaller woman's hand, steadying it. Being aroused on a long flight isn't a good idea.

"Whaaat?" Maura asked seductively, chuckling lightly, glancing down at Jane's lips she then bit her own lips for a completely different reason. Pictures of Jane under the sun, sweating, and in a bikini flooded her brain.

"Beach and you in a bikini, hmm simply perfect" she purred, completely unaware that she just uttered her thoughts out

Jane just can't help it anymore and she burst out laughing at the woman beside her. She quickly covered her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter, failing miserably.

Maura frowned at Jane, looking in disbelief "Did you just laughed at me?"

Jane grasped Maura's hand harder when she felt the smaller woman trying to free her hand from Jane "I'm sorry baby… You're just so adorable I can't help it" she whispered leaning down so she can rest her head on the crooks of Maura's neck peppering it with light kisses "forgive me?"

A sigh escape her, she closed her eyes at the sensation she's feeling. It seems that, that's beginning to be the detectives favorite past time and who was she to argue "Of course, Always" she sighed in contentment

* * *

After half an hour, Maura awoke to reality by the detective's light shake and feather like kisses "Baby... Wake up" Jane whispered "We're here"

Deep brown eyes welcomed her, and she can't help but smile "Hi" she whispered back

Jane chuckled "Hi yourself sleepy head" she teased as she leaned down and captured the doctors lips, which she placed a soft light kiss

Maura smiled and giggles as she kissed back, planting soft light kisses of her own, once, twice. "I fell asleep" she said, lightly stretching the sleep away

"Yes you did" Jane replied softly, a loving smile adorning her face as she watch the doctor

* * *

Arriving at New York they make their way to Isles private plane which will bring them to Bahamas.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Isles, Ms. Isles" extending his hand in greeting

A grin form on Constance's face as she shakes the man's hand, she knew what will happen next. She have witnessed the detective's overprotective side a couple of time and experienced it herself.

"_Doctor_ Isles" Jane spat back, glaring

"Janie!" Angela chastised softly though there's a hint of pride growing on her face

Maura visibly cringe, that tone of Jane never failed to give a shiver of terror to anyone. She linked an arm to Jane trying to at least soothe her a little

He cleared his throat and tried again "Good Afternoon Doctor Isles" he said smiling, once again extending his hand to Maura

Maura smiled back a silent apology to the gray-haired man "Hello, Capt. Smith Good afternoon. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli and her mother Angela Rizzoli"

"She's a little… _protective_ James" Constance said with a grin

"Detective Rizzoli?! OH! You're the famous Detective Rizzoli, wow you're more stunning in person! " James said with a chuckle as he extended his hand to Angela in greetings then to Jane

A scowl from Jane's face gradually fades and has been replaced with embarrassment, a furious blush now adorning her face "Um… Uh Thanks?" Jane replied, more of a question than a statement.

"Common Ladies" The old man chuckled at the obvious embarrassment on the detective's face. Who would have known, that the big bad detective would shy out in just one compliment. Shaking his head lightly he gestured for them to follow "How adorable" he muttered to himself.

Upon hearing it, Maura beamed and turned her attention to Jane "I know right!" she agreed happily

Jane looked at her wide-eyed "Mauraa!" she hissed lightly a bemused smile on her face. "I'm bad-ass! I don't do 'adorable', kay?" she whispered

_How can she be so oblivious, God I love her. _"You are! Jane… And I love you for that" she whispered back, giving Jane a light peck

"hm, okay?" Jane answered, a blush adorning her face once again.

Giving Jane a cheeky grin, she said "Come on, you'll love it here"

* * *

"Wow! Connie, it's beautiful… and big!" Angela exclaimed in amazement, eyes roaming every inch of the luxurious plane

"I'm glad you like it Angela, it's only acceptable we're using it since we are flying for three hours. If you'll excuse me, I'll place some orders for lunch, we haven't eaten yet" Constance said before talking to the steward

Watching her mother, Jane inwardly groan "God, are you sure this is okay? I mean, bringing my mother?"

Maura lightly laugh at Jane's antics, though the detective always complains about her mother she knows that Jane love her mother dearly "Jane" Maura chastise lightly

Jane just grin at her, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder "At least this way, Ma can keep your mother occupied and we can have our time alone, yeah?" she whispered suggestively

Maura blushed at the images of their alone time flooded her mind, she looked at Jane and bit her lips "Common"

Maura grabbed Jane's hand yanking her up on her seat, walking so fast, they are standing in a secluded hallway towards the tiny door in no time. Maura pushed it open revealing a posh looking room. _Fuck! There's a fucking bed in here?_ Jane thought to herself "ah. Maura…"

Maura pushed her inside; locking the door she then pulled the detective towards the bed. Stopping at the end she indicates Jane to lie down at the center which Jane nervously complied.

Looking at the doctors' predatory gaze Jane visibly gulps. _God what did I do to deserve this._

Maura then began to crawl on all fours. Stopping on top of Jane she then slowly lowers herself hovering over the detective. "Now… about that alone time you're referring to.. Does this count?" she whispered in a sultry tone

"God" The only word that escaped the detective's mouth before bringing the doctor's lips on her own, kissing her hungrily, passionately

* * *

"Where are they?" Constance ask, returning after placing an order

"Oh I don't know but they went that way" she said grinning pointing at Jane and Maura's direction

Upon realizing Constance turned to Angela a grin of her own growing on her face "Do you know what's in there?"

"I don't, but based on Maura's face earlier, I might have some ideas on what they're doing right about now as we speak" Angela said with a wink

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies AGAIN lovely readers but here's another and much longer chapter, some fun before drama comes around. I'll update whenever I can.

Awwww. You guys! *bawling* *sob* Thank you so so much. **SAMI **my readers' opinion is very much the spirit of this story, so you guys keep reviewing and let me know if there's something you're concern about. **Misa **I'm glad you think it's the best story, but I'm not really sure about that LOL cause I just started writing a couple of months and I'm kinda having problems with grammar, but I'm doing my best! So Hope you keep enjoying it! **Izzi12 **I try, I really do. I'm giving my best to make every chapter a readable one, and make it better every time. Thanks ya'll to those who read, reviewed, followed and favourite this! *hug and kisses*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**Upon realizing Constance turned to Angela a grin of her own growing on her face "Do you know what's in there?"**

"**I don't, but based on Maura's face earlier, I might have some ideas on what they're doing right about now as we speak" Angela said with a wink**

* * *

**Next day….**

A blinding sunlight runs through a flowing white thin curtain blown by ocean scent winds inside the posh bedroom carrying clashing sounds of waves with it

Tangled limbs on white soft silk sheets was roused from a peaceful sleep by an insistent knocking and bell ringing

"Um… Five more minutes" Jane mumbled as she tighten her hold onto the warm body pressed against her, burying her face into the tousled honey-blonde hair

Maura stirred to reality and buried herself further down the blanket "Baby… Get the door" she purred patting the detective's arms

Jane grumbles as she makes her way to the offending intruder_. A doorbell? Really what is this fucking hotel?_. The door flew open revealing a well dressed attendant, a young man in his twenty's. "What?!"

Upon seeing the brunette the young man visibly flush, clearing his throat "I-I'm sorry to disturbed you detective… B-But Mrs. Isles and Mrs. Rizzoli were already waiting downstairs for breakfast" he said, stuttering, nodding his head before making an exit never making contact at the detective's furious glare.

Jane huffed before closing the door. Turning around she was met by a grinning doctor. Brow furrowed she asked in confusion "what?"

Maura chuckled "look down Jane"

"Fuck!" Jane had forgotten that she's only wearing her sports bra and boyshort, no wonder that kid flushed upon seeing her

She makes her way to bed and buried her face onto the mattress "uhhg, kill me now" came the muffled voice

"Don't be shy Jane… you look… sexy. And by the blush on his face I'm sure he thinks so too, besides you'll be wearing more of that kind while we're here" Maura said reassuringly

* * *

"Good Morning Darling, Jane" Constance greeted Kissing her daughter and nodding once at the detective

"Good Morning Angela, Mother"

"Morning"

"A little grumpy are we Jane? Did Lucas interrupt something, he seems a little flushed when he came down" Constance ask teasingly. It seems that teasing this bad-ass detective is one of her favourite activities these past few days.

Jane blushed at the memory

Chuckling Maura explained "No Mother… Lucas just saw how strikingly sexy my detective is early this morning" She states proudly

"ohh god" Jane muttered hiding her flushed face in her hands

* * *

"Please Jane… wear this… for me?" Maura pleaded showing off the most decent pair of swimsuit she got for Jane

Jane looks at those pretty hazel eyes, pouting lips and then glare furiously at the offending 'Tankini' _At least it's a tank top _letting out a heavy sigh she then agreed "On one condition! I get to choose what you will wear!" she said triumphantly, clearly pleased with her self

* * *

Hot rays of sunlight, salty-ocean scented wind, sparkling white sugar-sand, and crystal clear turquoise water welcomed them as they stepped out the elegantly luxurious Manor House on the crest of a hill.

"Wow, Maura it's extremely beautiful on broad day light" Jane commented looking wide-eyed at the massive expanse of clear turquoise water. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, clashing of waves and ocean scent winds clouded her senses

"Yes it is" Maura replied softly, looking at her wonderful oblivious stunning detective.

Maura let her eyes wander onto the brunettes' impressively expose long legs to her black string bikini showing of her ass and matching spandex-and-cotton tank top so short that it allows to expose her midsection showing on full display her toned abs, and up to the gorgeous face she admire, strong jaws and exquisite high cheekbones "Extremely beautiful" she whispered softly looking into the deep brown eyes

Jane squirmed nervously and consciously under the heated gaze of Maura, sure a few people had openly stated their attraction to her but she'd been doubtful about the truthfulness of it, but coming from Maura, from the woman who get hives when she lie, coming from the woman she love, all doubts be damned

Clearing her throat and giving a lopsided grin at the woman beside her she said "Let's just… let's go!" grabbing the doctors' hand and pulling her down the stairs, they make their way to the shore

* * *

"Come on Maura, take it off!" Jane said gleefully. A grin plastered on her face.

Maura came outside the bathroom wearing a sundress hiding Jane's choice of bikini for her. She was certain that Jane picked those as a form of revenge hoping to make her feel a little uncomfortable. Grinning she slowly lift her sundress over her head and tossing it to the recliner chair beside their bag and towel.

Jane's jaw dropped, eye's wide, and a flush of red crept on her face.

"You like?" Maura asked a mischievous smile on her face

"Maura..!" Jane hissed through gritted teeth

* * *

**A/N: ***giggles* Hey you lovely readers! You guys are the best! Hope y'all would like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing, also to those who followed and favourite this.

**Jo **lol you're funny thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate it. **Ro **you may be ready but I am not, I NEED THIS! Lol Enjoy you guys! *Hugs and kisses*


End file.
